


My Ghost

by Elizabethtudor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: Leia tries to use the force to contact Luke, pre the Force Awakens.





	My Ghost

There had been two times in Leia Organa's life when all she heard was silence. Ever since she was a child, she could always hear these voices muffled in the distance. She had once told her father that the bees were singing to her. A dark look passed over her father's face that took years for Leia to understand; a similar look passed over her face when Ben sent his food flying after a particularly bad tantrum. In that moment, she had a terrible understanding of it all.  
The first time she heard the silence was the awful day that haunted her every fibre, that sent her waking from her nightmares in a cold sweat. As she watched her planet from that monster of a machine, Leia could sense the pure happiness and calm that lingered there. To them, the machine was just another moon. With a scream, they were gone. Leia was never sure if the scream came from them or from her. The silence was a weight, pushing her down until she was sure she would drown.  
It was only when she was back in her prison that she heard another voice. At first she thought it was a ghost, come to punish her for allowing this to happen. She clung to that voice, her only source of sanity. It wasn't until she met Luke, she realized that the voice was him. She never told him about those dark days when all she could focus on was the soft muffled words of his own adventure, but there were times when she swore he knew, that he had suffered a similar blow. As time went on, Luke encouraged her to use her ability. But while he thrived by using his powers to be the man their biological father never was, Leia was racked with fear over becoming the man whom she loathed with every fibre of her being. Her way of making peace was to build a political legacy where someone like Vader would never rise again. She lived, content with the peace Luke and later Ben's voices brought her, their sound being almost enough to drown out the ghosts of yesterday.  
It wasn't until she heard the silence for a second time that she wished she trained harder. Once again, she was nineteen and helpless. Her legacy was destroyed, her own son veering to the Dark Side. Luke was gone. Everyone told her he was dead. Leia couldn't believe it. Han had always told her she was stubborn. As the galaxy burned down around her, Leia sent anything she could down the bond. _Please be alive. Please be okay._ Sometimes she swore she could hear him, no words escaping his lips but his sheer presence enough to tell her that he was still alive. But she had been haunted by ghosts before. Perhaps Luke was just another one of them.


End file.
